


Sacred Blood

by Hekate1308



Series: The Crowley Chronicles [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 13, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: What was magic for, if not for doing the impossible?





	Sacred Blood

What was magic for, if not for doing the impossible?

If the new Death wouldn’t help her, she would help herself, as she always had.

And eventually, she was successful. Or at least she found a way.

It wouldn’t be easy.

Especially since the ritual demanded the blood of a person who had been to Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory – willingly given.

Completely willingly.

Meaning it must not only be a human who had travelled to all three planes – it also had to be one who wanted her son back.

And that was the problem. Sam had been nice enough not to kill her – just. But did he truly want her son back? No, both of them were probably glad he was dead –

And yet.

And yet.

She knew about his little adventure with Dean. Who in Heaven or Hell hadn’t heard about it? In fact she would have been surprised if the monsters in Purgatory hadn’t gossiped about the King of Hell and the older Winchester.

And so she called him.

“Rowena? Please tell me you didn’t have another run-in with Billie.”

“No. I want you to meet me. Where are you?”

And so, they met that night in a bar not far from where their last case had taken the Winchesters.

“So. What is so super secret that I’m not supposed to tell Sam you called?” Dean asked when he sat down.

“Did you?”

“No.”

She nodded. Then she quickly said, “I have found a way to bring Crowley back, and it doesn’t involve any more killings.”

“Good to – wait, you can bring him back? Seriously?”

“Yes.”

Dean huffed. “Never would have thought Crowley would be one of those who get a second chance, but what can you do. What do you need me for, then?”

“I need the blood of a man who has been to Heaven, Hell and Purgatory. Just a few drops.”

“Alright. You pay for my next drink, and then we can –“

“It’s not that easy” she interrupted him. “That person… they must really wish to bring the demon back to life. No buts. No conditions.”

“Like I said, you pay for my next drink – under the circumstances I figure you both owe me – and –“

He stopped talking when he saw the look she was giving him and sighed. “I’m not saying it makes sense. But when he… after he… I prayed to God to bring him back, too. Obviously didn’t pan out, but still. Yeah. I want him back.”

“He’s deep in the Empty” she warned him. “To pull him back completely, you have to be absolutely sure.”

“Rowena, I get it. And I promise, I do. To be honest, it was kind of relaxing to know he was on the thrown – Hell was stable, at least; and even after he’d said he would leave it to rot – it’s never a bad thing to have a powerful ally in your corner.”

She had to be satisfied with that.

* * *

She should have known that Dean would demand to accompany her just to make sure there was no human sacrifice involved.

“I told you –“

“Yeah, yeah, and who’s to say Crowley won’t try to kill you, when he comes back? God alone knows what you’re about to pull out of the Empty.”

He was actually concerned for her, she realized.

She hadn’t seen that coming.

Soon, everything was ready. Dean held out his arm and she cut him, murmuring a chant under her breath.

“What’s that? Part of the spell?”

She shook her head and watched as the wound healed. His eyes widened. “Thanks, but you didn’t have to do that.”

“I wanted to” she said, surprising herself when she realized it was true.

“Anything I can do to help?” Dean asked as she prepared the ingredients.

“Concentrate on Crowley. It should help the atmosphere in the room.”

She took a deep breath and began to chant.

Rowena firmly believed that it would take considerable energy to pull her son back to the mortal realm; but instead, Crowley dropped unconscious in front of her as soon as she had finished the spell.

“What – that was all?” Dean voiced her thoughts, already kneeling down next to him.

“I am as surprised as you.”

Dean looked up, a puzzled expression on his face. “He has a pulse.”

She didn’t believe him until she checked for herself. But it was true.

Her son had returned human.

“Any idea what happened?” Dean asked as he hauled him up and carried him to Rowena’s bed.

“None.”

Although, looking on as Dean fussed over Crowley, she couldn’t help but feel that maybe Dean’s blood had worked a little too well. It had returned exactly the friend he wanted.

As long as he woke up, and she couldn’t be sure he would. Maybe she had only returned his body, and not…

She shook her head. She wasn’t just any old witch; she knew what her powers could do; her son only had to get better, and he would.

“He seems to be stable” Dean reported, gently lifting an eyelid and checking Crowley’s pupils. “Although I have no idea what suddenly turning human when you’ve been a demon does to you.”

“Castiel had no problems, did he?”

This time when the angel had come back from the dead, it had been as a human, as well. As far as she could tell from their limited interactions, he had adjusted well.

“I should call Sam and Cas, or they’ll be worried” Dean said. “Best also to let them know immediately Crowley is back.”

“Are you sure…”

“Don’t worry, they won’t come to gank him again. I promise.”

He went outside to make the phone call.

She was left alone with Crowley. She sat down next to the bed, and unbidden, a memory intruded her mind, of nights like this so long ago in Scotland, when he’d been ill as a child and had cried in his sleep…

He didn’t cry now. He lay completely still, except for the rising and falling of his chest she hadn’t seen in so long it was almost disconcerting.

She reached out and felt his temperature. Normal, as far as she could tell.

“Oh Crowley”, she sighed, knowing that once he woke up, they would probably go back to wishing each other dead because that was simply how it worked.

It took Dean twenty minutes to return, and only later would she wonder if he lingered outside so she could have some time alone with her son. “Told Sam and Cas I’d stick around for a while, just to make sure that’s really him. Can’t have just any demon running around in Crowley’s meat suit.”

“I don’t really know how to do this” she admitted suddenly. “I was never cut out to be a mother.”

“i’d say you’re doing a good job” Dean said lightly. “You checked his temperature, right?”

She could have asked how he knew, but then it was common knowledge that he had more or less raised his younger brother.

“No offense, but I think he’d be safest at the bunker when he wakes up” Dean continued. “Every demon I ever met hated him, and at least the place is warded.”

She knew he was right; she couldn’t protect Crowley from all the demons in Hell, even though her newfound maternal instincts demanded it of her.

And even if she tried – how soon would she get tired of this new role she wanted for now? She’d already left him once.

“Don’t worry about it too much – Crowley always bounces back” Dean announced, leaning over him, but she could tell he was worried and tired and simply acting like he knew everything would be alright.

She wondered how often he’d had to play the same role for his family.

“He usually does” she agreed, “Even as a child…”

“Say, that story where you wanted to sell him for three pigs – is it true?” Dean asked conversationally. She raised an eyebrow. “Hey, we talked, when we were both – you know – demons.”

“It was a hard year.”

“I don’t doubt that.”

Crowley groaned and her heart skipped a beat as she jumped up. Dean’s attention was immediately on her son, squeezing his shoulder. “Crowley?”

Another groan.

“Crowley?” he repeated.

“Crowley?” she asked as well, for once using the name he’d chosen for himself while addressing him.

His eyes fluttered open and immediately found Dean, as she had been expecting. “Squirrel?”

“Welcome home, Peaches.”

“ugh, what do you need now?”

“Now? Well, you being able to sit up would be kind of –“

“Crowley” she interrupted Dean before they could completely forget her existence.

“Mother”. He sounded about as enthusiastic as ever in his greeting, and she realized that she’d missed it even more than she had realized.

Dean beat a timely retreat into the bathroom.

“I should have known you would be the first thing I see after I gut myself for the greater good. So much for divine justice”.

“Crowley…” She suddenly found that she had no idea what to say to him. She’d gone through all this trouble, and now she didn’t have a single clue how to proceed.

“Since you are here, I assume the question is what do you need, then? Otherwise you’d hardly help the boys…”

“Now, be nice to your Mom, she’s the one who brought you back” Dean admonished him, returning with a glass of water. “Drink that. Slowly. Also, let me take your pulse.”

To say that Crowley was disconcerted would have been an understatement; Rowena guessed that he’d never seen Dean like this, and to tell the truth, she hadn’t either.

“Everything seems to be alright” Dean decided, “That said…” He threw her a glance she couldn’t read, then leaned down and asked a question, so quietly only Crowley could understand.

When he automatically whispered an answer back, Rowena understood it was some sort of test, if this was really her son, if she had brought back the right former demon.

It certainly raised the question what exactly they had been up to after the Mark of Cain had turned Dean into a demon, but she could wait for those details another day.

When Dean stood up again, he looked relieved. “All clear. It’s Crowley.”

“Did you really doubt that?”

“Never hurts to be sure, your Majesty. Let me just call Sam and Cas again –“

With that, he once more left the room, undoubtedly feeling they should have a moment for themselves.

“Do I want to know what he just asked you?” she inquired.

“I rather think not. I assume it was a mistake to bring me back human?”

“More a side effect. I think Dean’s blood is a bit stronger than I gave it credit for.”

“Squirrel’s blood? Why did you need –“

She explained the spell to him, but instead of her incomparable magic worked, he naturally focused on something else. “He wanted me back?”

“As I just explained, it wouldn’t have worked if he didn’t.”

Crowley was silent for a moment, and before she could continue, he said quietly, “I thought they would be glad I was gone.”

She reminded herself that she was speaking to a human, not the demon she’d last known him as. “Well, Dean wasn’t, that much is obvious.”

And as he stepped in and started questioning them if they needed anything from the grocery store, she wondered how she could ever have doubted it herself.

* * *

In the next few days – Sam and Cas soon dropped by – Crowley was subdued, but she wouldn’t have expected anything different. Suddenly waking up human must be difficult.

The one constant they had was Dean, looking after every member of the team he’d assembled over the years.

She and Crowley continue to dance around one another, unsure of how to balance this new relationship, but again Dean came to the rescue, telling them to take their time. “Bunker’s big enough. As soon as Crowley feels up to it, we’ll move you there.”

A new beginning, then.

She didn’t think she could have asked for something better.


End file.
